The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Transmission of data, such as video data, is typically performed by dividing the data into a plurality of packets that are reassembled upon receipt. However, loss of packets during transmission typically inhibits reassembly and use of data included in packets received from the point of loss onwards.